


El hada del árbol

by A_flowxr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALfheim Online, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arc: Fairy Dance, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_flowxr/pseuds/A_flowxr
Summary: Según la leyenda que ha vivido entre las hadas desde tiempos inmemoriales, se cuenta que en la cima del árbol del mundo, la hija de Titania reside en una jaula de oro.—KiriAsu, AU de Fairy Dance.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna





	1. Chapter 1

Las ráfagas mañaneras levantaron su castaña melena, y el frío tacto de los barrotes la hacían estremecer. Apreció la vista como todas las veces anteriores, y estiró su mano queriendo sentir un contacto lejano, de nuevo.

Repetía y repetía la misma rutina todos los días, aferrándose en una esquina de aquella jaula dorada, donde el panorama mostraba sólo algunas ramas del árbol, mientras lo demás era cielo y nubes, intrigada por volar y descubrir lo que reside bajo las blancas nubes.

Si tan sólo no estuviera presa...

Dejó colgando su brazo, rindiéndose ante el deseo de que alguien tocara su mano. Necesitaba una calidez que aplacara el frío que se sentía ahí en la cima y que los barrotes le transmitían.

Miró su jaula donde se filtraban algunas hojas y pequeñitas flores cuando una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, y el viento helado la saludaba una vez más como todos los días, todas las mañanas.

Hasta que, sus dedos que colgaban en el vacío entraron en contacto con algo tibio, caliente, sobresaltándola. ¿Era su imaginación? ¿Qué era?

Fue, cuando trató de bajar su vista y observar, que la fuente de calidez cubrió por completo su mano y se encontró a sí misma frente a frente con otra hada.

Después de mucho tiempo, sus ojos volvieron a brillar en esperanza, ¿quién era él?


	2. Chapter 2

Las leyendas eran ciertas, en la cima del árbol del mundo, una jaula dorada de pájaro enorme colgaba de una de sus múltiples ramas, en ella residía la hija de Titania, reina de las hadas.

Esa leyenda siempre impactaba y causaba controversia entre las nueve razas existentes en Alfheim, ¿por qué Titania, encerraría a su propia hija?

El árbol del mundo siempre tuvo un aire impresionante y misterioso, la del hada enjaulada no es la única leyenda que rodea al inmenso árbol. También estaba esa antigua de la raza superior...

Lejos de descubrir si eran verdad o no esas leyendas, se arriesgó a los peligros del árbol en busca de aventura y emoción, pensó, que realmente estaría genial llegar a la cima del árbol; la vista debía de ser increíble.

Y después de unos días en su travesía, cerca de llegar a su objetivo, se encontró con la leyenda más hablada entre las hadas.

Efectivamente, colgando de una de las ramas se encontraba una jaula. En ella, una hada de melena castaña y atuendo blanco se encontraba en una esquinita de la enorme celda de oro.

Nunca creyó en las leyendas, nunca pensó toparse con una, nunca pensó ver en la mirada de un hada tanta tristeza y añoranza al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Su mirada miel estaba en el cielo, ¿sabrá volar? ¿Querrá volar?

La perspectiva que tenía le era lejana para admirar, al parecer la jaula sí se encontraba hasta la cima.

Extendió sus alas negras y alzó el vuelo, la mano de la castaña se encontraba colgante entre el espacio de barrotes, mientras con la otra se aferraba a uno.

Esa hada debío sentirse muy sola, pensaba, e inconsientemente había levantado su mano con intención de alcanzarla.

Sus dedos se rozaron, y después se encontraba frente a esa mítica hada.


	3. Chapter 3

_«¿Quién eres?»_

El frío viento que corría ahí en la cima era increíble. Observando más detalladamente a la hada de la leyenda lo hizo cuestionarse varias cosas, en primera, ¿cómo soporta el frío? Su mano está helada.

─¿Quién eres? ─repitió la pregunta la castaña. Ya, debía concentrarse, ciertamente no todos los días te encuentras con una leyenda, pero daba una mala impresión.

Lentamente fue deshaciendo la unión de sus manos, y Asuna, la mítica hada se asustó al pensar que se iría.

─Perdón por no presentarme... ─voló sin perderla de vista hasta una rama muy cercana, y se sentó─ A mi, me conocen como Kirito.

Asuna se levantó con su boca un poco entreabierta, sorprendida de estar junto a un hada, junto a alguien más. Se acomodó frente a él, observándolo entre los barrotes.

─¿Cómo es que... Lograste llegar hasta acá?

Ambos tenían muchas preguntas, Asuna por su parte curiosa de su persona y Kirito del porqué de su encierro. Pero tenían todo el día, a penas todo comenzaba.

─Duró varios días de viaje, y me enfrenté a unos cuantos enemigos, pero lo logré. Este...

─Asuna ─la castaña lo interrumpió, sacando una de sus manos y tocando levemente su mejilla─. Mi nombre es Asuna, es todo un placer el conocerte, Kirito.

Pronto Asuna sacó su otra mano, y empezó a curosear el rostro de su invitado. Kirito no sabía como reaccionar, el tacto de sus manos eran suaves, pero heladas, le recuerdan a las profundidades de Jötunheimr, cuando estuvo allí en una de sus tantas aventuras.

Los dedos de Asuna seguían tocando el rostro del pelinegro, sin poder creer aún que él fuera real, que de verdad alguien estuviera ahí con ella platicando.

─¡Ay! ─expresó Kirito en voz baja, Asuna le picó por accidente el ojo.

─¡Oh cuanto lo siento! ─se llevó sus mano a la boca, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos─ ¡De verdad, discúlpame! No fue mi intención el hacerte daño...

─¡No, tranquila! Estoy bien... ─le sonrió sincero, tratando de calmar a aquella hada que exageraba un poco─ No te preocupes.

─Lo siento... ─susurró.

Debía de entenderle, él no sabe cuanto tiempo ha permanecido en aquella jaula, y por su reacción de verdad parece no haber tenido alguna otra compañía. Sentía pena por su situación.

─Me emociona el que estés aquí ─destapando su boca, pronunció suavemente─, he de admitir. Y también quiero confesar, lo fascinante que me pareces.

Kirito hizo una mueca nervioso, nunca se espero estar frente a una legendaria hada mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos y brillando de curiosidad.

─Yo debería decir lo mismo, Asuna.

La de orbes mieles seguía teniendo en observación al pelinegro, y después de unos segundos soltó:

─¿Sabes, Kirito? Me gustan tus ojos.

Los ojos verdosos oscuros similares al bosque en la noche se abrieron sorprendidos.

Esa no se la esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

─¿Entonces eres un Spriggan?

Kirito asintió ante la curiosa mirada de Asuna. Después de los halagos hechos por Asuna hacia su persona, comenzó a contarle cosas sobre él, a petición de su anfitriona.

─¿Y, tienes magia?

─Sí, tengo magia ilusoria. ─rió levemente al ver su carita emocionada, le parecía una adorable niña pequeña.

Al pasar la fase de fascinación de parte de ambos por sus personas, y que se calmara la emoción en su sangre, se acomodaron a hablar y conocerse dispuestos a entablar una amistad, mientras el viento los acompañaba.

─Además de que tengo una excelente visión nocturna ─agregó el pelinegro.

─Oh, increíble, ¿y, has peleado con magia?

─Por supuesto, mis enemigos se han ido llorando.

─¡Genial!

Kirito sonrió ante las reacciones de la castaña, y también por andar presumiendo de sus logros y victorias. Si algo le apasionaba al joven Spriggan, esas eran las batallas; y las aventuras.

Todo eso lo guío hasta allí.

─¿Y, cómo son las demás razas?

─Todas son distintas ─respondió, mientras veía a la hada abrazándose a sí misma─, cada quien tiene su respectivo tipo de magia y un color que los representa. Lo bueno, es que ahora estamos en tiempos tranquilos.

─¿A que te refieres? ─Asuna preguntó extrañada, y más al ver lo que comenzó a hacer Kirito.

─No hace mucho, los Slyph y los Salamanders eran enemigos a muerte, sus batallas estaban llegando hasta las demás razas, pero lograron hacer la paz y no comenzar una guerra.

Al terminar de hablar, Kirito le extendió su abrigo negro, sumamente extrañada, Asuna dudó en tomarlo.

─Adelante, supongo que tienes frío. Caliéntate.

Asuna volvió a analizar todo, si ella lo tomaba Kirito sería el que tendría frío.

─Pero... ─calló ante el acercamiento de éste.

Acercándose más a los barrotes y a ella, Kirito metió sus brazos rodeándola mientras le colocaba el abrigo.

─No creo que sea bueno que tengas la piel tan fría.

─Pero tú...

─No te preocupes por mí ─la interrumpió─, ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de climas.

─¡Yo también! He estado por mucho tiempo aquí, no necesito de...

─No importa cuanto tiempo hayas estado, el frío afecta tu cuerpo, y no estás vestida de la manera adecuada para el ambiente...

Asuna bajó la mirada, todo era cierto, pero ahora él...

─No te preocupes por mi ahora ─le sonrió mostrando sus dientes─. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

El abrigo era cálido, demasiado para ella, era algo que antes no había experimentado y de la cual no había forma, pero ahora...

Sonrió tímida. ─Quisiera saber sobre sus civilizaciones...

Se acurrucó más en el abrigo, aprovecharía un poco, porque después se lo devolvería sí o sí.


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana se había ido en el viento junto a pequeñas flores y las voces de las dos hadas ahí presentes.

Asuna había aprendido mucho sobre el mundo bajo del árbol, y definitavamente ese día será recordado en su memoria.

Las dos hadas mientras más platicaban mejor se llevaban, disfrutando de conocerse el uno al otro.

─¿Podrías hacer un hechizo? ─preguntó Asuna con sus ojos brillando ante su gran idea.

─Eh, por supuesto ─el pelinegro sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Asuna sobre la magia─. ¿Algo que quieras en especial? ─Kirito se levantó en la rama donde previamente estaba sentado, preparándose para hacer magia.

La expresión de la castaña cambió a una pensativa, ¿algo que ella quisiera? ¿Qué le podría pedir?

Apenas unos cuantos rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, anunciando que muy pronto los colores del cielo cambiarían. Kirito observaba a la castaña pensante, entonces sonrió ante una idea.

─Se me ocurrió algo, Asuna ─ella lo miraba curiosa ante lo que haría─. Prepárate...

El Spriggan cerró sus ojos concentrándose, un campo de palabras escritas en el _antiguo idioma de las hadas_ lo rodeó, y a medida que recitaba cada letra, iban iluminándose ante la pronunciación y evaporándose en luz; dando paso a la ilusión.

Asuna veía todo el ritual asombrada, de pronto, su visión se torno borrosa, y en menos de un parpadeo el escenario frente a ella cambió; abrió sus ojos enormemente.

Se levantó exaltada al ver que no se encontraba en su jaula, en cambio, una gran llanura la recibía. Admiró algunos lagos con bellas aguas cristalinas cerca, la brisa de viento la saludó cálido, y no frío como en el árbol, que, podía presenciar su majestuosidad a lo lejos.

Podía ver montañas y al levantar la mirada al cielo detectar pequeñas islas flotantes.

Parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creerlo.

─Es considerado uno de los lugares más tranquilos de Alfheim —habló Kirito a sus espaldas.

─Realmente, no tengo palabras... ─Asuna volteó levemente su cabeza hacia la dirección del pelinegro, sonriéndole como un suspiro.

─Por aquí comienza el territorio Undine, y un poco más al norte se encuentra el mío, el territorio Spriggan...

Asuna escuchaba atenta cada palabra, conociendo más a fondo lo que es aquél mundo bajo sus pies.

Y entonces en ese instante, el mismo pensamiento que ha estado presente en toda su vida, volvió a ella.

❝ _Ojalá pudiera ser libre, y poder ver el_ _mundo_ _._ ❞

Apretó más el abrigo del Spriggan sobre sus hombros, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

─Es fantástico Kirito... ─el pelinegro se preocupó a ver sus lágrimas─ Todo esto...

─Asuna, ¿estás...?

─Me encanta la magia ─le interrumpió─. La ilusión es tan real...

Ahí lo entendió.

Claro, la magia ilusoria era realista, pero nada comparado a ver la verdad.

El hechizo se acabó, los colores naranjas dominaban el cielo, y el verla ahí, encerrada, con el sol en la espalda, una sonrisa y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas...

Se veía espectacular.

Y volvió a sentir pena por esa hermosa hada.


	6. Chapter 6

─¡Vamos Kirito tómalo!

─¡No!

Asuna frunció sus labios.

Hace no mucho que la noche había caído sobre ellos, Asuna ya se había calmado por completo pero su enorme sonrisa se mantuvo, al parecer de Kirito, el tema de la ilusión la había afectado de otra manera que él desconocía.

Aún no era mucho el tiempo que habían pasado, pero la necesidad de conocer sobre Asuna era intensa, y se impresionaba de cada faceta y apariencia que le mostraba.

Mantendría bien guardado en su memoria el cuadro de ella con el sol encima, siendo él un maestro de las ilusiones, aquello le pareció irreal. La hizo ver aún más mágica y mítica.

Le pareció hermosa.

En ese momento sólo podía mantenerla a ella en su mente, se había generado un poco de tensión por todo de la ilusión, sin embargo eso no duró mucho por la presentación de la noche, avisándoles por una ventisca de viento helado. Definitavemente en la noche la cima del árbol era como las profundidades de Jötunheimr.

Y era de esperarse por la gran altura del árbol del mundo, que en tiempos remotos era considerado infinito.

Asuna se percató del temblar de Kirito, era justo lo que quería evitar, pues bien sabía ella las frías noches que era ahí arriba.

La noche los había llevado a esa situación, con una Asuna tratando de que Kirito tomara lo que es suyo, y un Kirito terco a aceptar lo que la castaña le pedía.

─¡Yo estaré bien!

─¡No lo estarás! No tienes con que cubrirte.

─Claro que tengo.

El pelinegro elevó una ceja confundido ante su afirmación, y se sorprendió cuando la vio caminar hacía lo que parecía una enorme cama, ¿desde cuando eso está ahí?

Asuna con el abrigo de Kirito en su brazo, tomó la única y larga sábana blanca que formaba parte de su cama desde que ella está ahí.

─O-oye Asuna... ¿Desde cuando está eso ahí? ─habló Kirito mirando incrédulo.

─¿Hablas de mi cama? Ha estado ahí desde siempre. ─Asuna respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo a medida que se acercaba a él, aprovechando su estado de confusión le colocó en la mano su abrigo.

─Yo me puedo cubrir con mi sábana Kirito, no hay necesidad de darme tu abrigo.

Obligándose a salir del estado en el que entró, miró dudoso la tela que a simple vista se veía ligera y con la que Asuna se cubría desde la cabeza. Ella sólo le sonreía.

─¿Ves?

─¿Siempre te tapaste con éso en las noches? ─preguntó Kirito dudando de que eso la proteja del frío.

─Así es. La verdad, al principio solía estar todo el tiempo en mi cama ─Asuna se sentó para contar su relato mejor, Kirito le siguió─. No me daban ganas de salir de ella, pero, al hacerse rutinario, decidí levantarme y observar de más cerca el mar de nubes. Había sido un gran cambio...

Kirito sonrió al ver a Asuna distraída. Pero escuchaba muy atentamente.

─Empecé a pasar todo el tiempo en una esquina, y en las noches sólo agarraba mi sábana y me cubría, terminaba durmiendo en el piso. ─La risa de Asuna salió casual a llenar el ambiente, a Kirito le agradó.

─Pero, al final hacer eso todas las mañanas también empezó a ser rutinario. Por fortuna, no fue así.

─¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hizo que no lo fuera?

Kirito preguntó interesado, Asuna lo miraba felizmente.

─Tú llegada.

Una vez más era sorprendido por ella, no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió comprensivo y le quitó la sábana blanca para lanzarle su abrigo.

─No quiero quejas. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kirito tenía la vista en el cielo, observando fijamente como la luna finalmente decidía dejar clara su presencia. Se mostró majestuosa, alumbrando con su plateada luz la copa del árbol sin dejar rastro de las sombras.

Nunca había visto la luna tan grande. Y justamente esa noche era luna llena.

─Es preciosa ¿verdad?

Ante la suave voz de Asuna Kirito volteó a verla, al igual que él, su mirada miel esta fija en la luna, reflejándose en su mirar.

─Sí... Desde aquí se ve más grande de lo normal, lo que la hace ver increíble...

─Oh, ¿de verdad? ─Asuna ligeramente movió su cabeza para verlo─ Yo no puedo imaginármela más pequeña.

─Pues creas o no, la vista de una luna más pequeña que ésta es la que vemos todas las demás hadas ─al conectar su mirada con la de ella, sonrió.

El Spriggan se acomodó mejor la sábana que traía encima, y miró por los lados para apreciar el panorama nocturno.

─¿Sabes algo Asuna? En la noche la cima del árbol se ve mágico...

─¿Tu crees? ─la castaña para esos momentos estaba sentada en su cama.

Kirito asintió. ─Si la luna sale igual cada noche e ilumina de esta manera, no cabe duda lo mágico que se ve la vista ─hizo una breve pausa, para dirigir su mirada hacia Asuna─. Y sobre todo, hay un aspecto que lo hace una auténtica fantasía...

─¿Y que es? ─Asuna sonreía ante las palabras dichas por el pelinegro. La verdad si prestaba atención, la plateada luz le daba cierto brillo a las nubes y las hojas del árbol, y la verdad sí se veía... Tal y como lo describía el muchacho.

¿Qué lo hacía ver fantasioso? Preguntaba Asuna.

 _«Eso eres tú.»_ Claro que, Kirito no se atrevía a decirlo.

El pelinegro acababa de comprobar, lo fabulosa que se veía la hada castaña sea con el sol o con la luna.

Cielos, si la veía de esa manera realmente parecía de leyenda, que todo a su alrededor era una maravillosa fantasía.

─Hey ─habló Kirito desviando la mirada y la conversación, y al ver a su compañera hada de nuevo, sonrió divertido─, veo que te pusiste cómoda.

Realmente Kirito trataba de idearse rápidamente un nuevo tema de plática, pero al volver a fijarse en Asuna, notó que a la castaña ya no le bastó con sólo colocarse su abrigo por los hombros. No se dió cuenta cuando, pero la oji-miel se había puesto su prenda negra.

Asuna al notar a lo que se refería desvió su mirada con leve molestia y pena. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella, acaso?

─No sé a que te refieres... ─a diferencia de todas la demás veces que el pelinegro escuchó su voz, esta vez su tono era muy distinto.

Subió sus pies al colchón y se fue colocando hacia el centro. Había algo que le causaba un poco de inquietud a Asuna, y formaba otra de las razones por las que ella deseaba que no llegara la noche, ¿Kirito se seguiría quedando a su lado? ¿O esa misma noche ya se marcharía?

─Hey ─ahora era ella la que trataba de sacar conversación─. Ahm... ¿Cómo haces... Para volar?

Kirito abrió sus ojos de asombro por la pregunta formulada, en cambio, las mejillas de Asuna enrojecieron. No tenía idea de dónde había salido eso, y a pesar de su verdadera curiosidad, aún no se la quería preguntar... Al menos no por esas horas.

El Spriggan no respondía, y la castaña se preocupó por la imagen que dió. Nerviosa, se encontraba con su mirada baja observando con atención a sus dedos jugar y enroscarse en la tela de su falda blanca. Inconsientemente sus alas hicieron un ligero movimiento.

A Kirito le encantaba la noche, y eso es por lo silenciosa que es. En momentos así, podía observar con total calma y atención lo que sea que su vista se fijara, y ahora, eso era Asuna.

Sinceramente él ya se esperaba esa pregunta, pero tal como pensó Asuna, no eran las horas correctas para eso.

─Si quieres mañana te explico, pero por ahora hay que dormir ─yéndose hasta el fondo dónde era más gruesa la rama, el Spriggan se acomodó para dormir─. Buenas noches Asuna.

El alivio la recorrió entera, al ver que su compañía no se iría y que aquel tema fue dejado de lado momentáneamente.

Miró fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba su compañero por un corto tiempo, y sonrió encantada. Finalmente, se decidió a dormir.

─Buenas noches, Kirito ─se acostó en su cama, juntando sus piernas a su cuerpo para que el abrigo negro la tapara mejor. Y cerró sus ojos esperando el nuevo día.

Sabiendo que ésta vez, no despertaría sola.


	8. Chapter 8

Tratando de mantener el equilibrio en la delgada rama donde se posicionó, admiró lo primeros haces de luz salir de entre las nubes anunciando el regreso del astro rey al cielo.

Estaba presenciando un amanecer en el lugar más alto de su mundo, era imposible no maravillarse por los cambios que se presentaban en el ambiente.

─Fascinante... ─murmuró para sí. Era todo lo que esperaba ver al embarcarse en la aventura para llegar a la cima del gran árbol.

Se encontró con más de lo que esperaba, en realidad.

También cayó en la cuenta de qué, ese hermoso amanecer que presenciaba, significaba su segundo día en ese lugar.

Sonrió complacido al ver hasta donde lo llevaron sus aventuras. Aún no puede creer todo lo que vivió el día anterior, pero el encontrarse con Asuna... Fue una preciosa casualidad.

─¡Hey, Kirito!

Desvió su mirada hacia abajo, donde provenía la voz que lo nombró en el frío viento mañanero. Ahí estaba ella, sujetando los barrotes de oro y mirando hacia su dirección con ojos curiosos.

─¿Qué haces ahí? Te puedes caer Kirito.

─Nah, descuida Asuna, lo mantengo controlado.

Como todos los días de su vida, Asuna se levantaba a la primera corriente de viento que llegaba a soplar hasta ella, se estiró y talló los ojos pensando que todo iba a ser igual, sin salir de la rutina. Claro, eso fue hasta que vio la razón por la cual no sentía su usual escalofrío de las mañanas.

Se alertó al no ver su compañero hada, y el crujir de una rama atrajo su curiosidad brindándole la calma que necesitaba al verlo ahí, manteniendo el equilibrio quién sabe como sobre una delgada rama alta. ¿Pero que hacía ahí? Esa rama no lo aguantará.

Había mirado aquello con suma preocupación, en cualquier momento la rama se rompe y Kirito cae, eso seguro.

─En serio Kirito, ¿qué haces allí? Mejor bájate, la rama no te aguantará.

─Vamos Asuna, ¡la vista desde aquí es increíble! Y no tienes nada de que preocuparte, verás que si me... ─un sonoro crujido interrumpió al pelinegro, haciendo que por primera vez desde que se puso ahí mirara hacia la rama.

Que, a un segundo crujido, se rompió.

─¡Kirito! ─gritó Asuna.

La caída tomó desprevenido al pelinegro y reaccionó un poco más tarde de como lo haría normalmente. Extendió su alas negras haciéndolas aletear un poco antes de flotar y detenerse, justo a un ladito de la jaula de la castaña.

Desde su espalda caían pequeñas partículas brillantes que casi podían ser invisibles, Asuna las miraba fijamente notando este detalle y sin querer mirar al pelinegro. Él en cambio miraba fijamente el fuerte agarre de la mano de Asuna sobre su ropa.

Sonrió conmovido ante el pequeño acto, Asuna retiró su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

─Te lo dije ─su voz salió recriminatoria.

Lo que pasó fue que cuando Kirito cayó de la rama Asuna miró preocupada e instintivamente trató de sujetarlo cuando pasó por su lado, que aunque no cambiara nada el tratar de atraparlo, no le gustó la idea de ver a Kirito caer. Todo pasó justo en el momento cuando Kirito reaccionó y flotó para no caer al vacío.

─Lo siento, para la otra te haré caso.

Asuna atinó a sonreír. Que manera de empezar un nuevo día.

─Está bien ─habló mirando al Spriggan─, ten más cuidado la próxima por favor, ¿sí?

Kirito asintió.

Aprovechando el momento Asuna se retiró el abrigo negro y se lo extendió a su dueño, ya esperando este actuar, suspiró resignado aceptando la prenda.

─Gracias por prestármela.

─No ─Kirito negó con la cabeza.

Tomó su abrigo junto a la mano de la castaña.

─Gracias a ti Asuna...

Los ojos mieles levemente abiertos de sorpresa miraron a Kirito regalándole una sonrisa abierta.

─Como agradecimiento, te enseñaré a volar Asuna ─el pelinegro apretó su agarre de manos.

─¿Eh?

Las expresiones faciales de Asuna eran de total sorpresa.

¿Que planeaba Kirito?


	9. Chapter 9

_Volar._

Siempre lo vio como algo inalcanzable, algo que sus inexpertas alas jamás podrían hacer... _El volar._

Al principio, una ilusión se asentó en su corazón cuando Kirito le dijo que le enseñaría a volar. Porque, ¿cuántas veces no se imaginó andar libre por el cielo? Aunque no supiera cómo, y sólo fuera producto de su mente. Lo había soñado y anhelado.

Pero ahora que lo piensa con más detalle, ¿de qué serviría el aprender a volar? Ella sabe que nunca podrá salir de su encarcelamiento. Entonces, ¿para qué?

¿Cómo podría?

¿De qué le serviría?

─Toma mis manos, y cierra tus ojos Asuna.

Realmente no le ve el sentido... Pero, de igual forma, no tiene nada que perder.

Ella asintió y tomó gustosa las cálidas manos del pelinegro y cerró sus párpados.

Respiró hondo, admitiendo sentir algo de nervios en el fondo.

─¿Has tratado alguna vez de utilizar tus alas?

─Sí pero, nunca se movieron ─un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

─En ese caso, trata de estar totalmente relajada y concentrada.

Sintió la caricia de los dedos ajenos por sus manos tan delicada, que su pequeña sonrisa nació con naturalidad por su rostro.

Respiró profundamente relajándose y concentrándose en un punto de su mente.

─Tendrás que sentir cada sensación de tus alas, percibir cada hueso que las rodea; y luego moverlos.

Algo de lo que Kirito se dio cuenta al ver por primera vez a Asuna, fue la extraña forma de sus alas.

Cada raza de hada tiene un diseño único de sus alas. Algunas son delgadas, otras más gruesas, unas con un diseño completamente específico y en otras son un poco curvadas.

Además todas las hadas de Alfheim tienen cuatro alas.

En cambio, Asuna sólo tiene dos largas y grandes alas, siendo casi del mismo tamaño de su cuerpo. Lo que claramente delata que no es una hada cualquiera.

Otra cosa que notó en la castaña, era su carencia de magia.

Ella no producía la magia necesaria para hacer capaz a sus alas de volar.

Y ahora sabe la razón del por qué de aquello.

─¿Lo percibes?

Asuna afirmó sintiendo eso que siempre ignoró. Logró sentir aún más vívido el viento impactar ante sus alas y siendo más consciente de sus reacciones, y aquellos huesos que estan a los lados de su espina dorsal y forman parte de sus alas, también logró percibirlos.

─Ahora mueve tus alas Asuna.

En el pasado, cuando trataba de moverlas parecían que daban un pequeño respingo, y nada más. Siempre se decepcionaba al no poder lograr algo y lo dejó de intentar.

Ésta vez, relajada y concentrada en el punto medio entre sus omóplatos, intentó mover aquellos huesos, intentó mover sus alas...

Y después de unos segundos intentando sus alas se movieron de arriba a abajo.

En consecuencia ahí apareció lo que Kirito buscaba para Asuna, la magia necesaria para surcar los cielos.

Porque ante su poco tiempo con ella, estaba decidido a lograr lo que ella desea.

─Muy bien Asuna ─ya había logrado mover a voluntad sus alas, y con la magia... ─. Ahora intenta flotar.

La castaña exhaló y siguió aleteando un poco más, y en breve, sintió sus pies despegarse del suelo de oro y por una razón que no entendió, sus alas ya no necesitaron de su movimiento para mantener su cuerpo en el aire.

Aunque sólo se desprendió unos centímetros del suelo, de igual manera. Se mantenía a flote por una razón que desconocía.

Casi al mismo tiempo que se separó del suelo, dejó de sentir el clásico frío que se siente al tener sus manos entre esos barrotes de oro.

No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos cuando ya no se sintió encerrada, y al abrirlos se aterró profundamente al verse rodeada de cielo, teniéndo al frente la sonrisa pícara de Kirito.

─¡¿Pero qué es ésto?! ─exclamó alarmada y agitándose un poco, nunca creyó sentir semejante miedo al estar en esa situación.

─¡Tranquila! Todo es una ilusión Asuna.

─¡¿Y si me caigo?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si me caigo?!

─¡Nada te pasará! Estarás bien a mi lado... ─inmediatamente después de esas palabras, Asuna lo miró al rostro. La tensión en su cuerpo desapareció y se obligó a mantener la calma─ Sólo mírame, ¿de acuerdo? Mírame y olvida todo lo demás.

De manera lenta y pausada, y con el agarre de manos más fuerte, Kirito fue haciendo que Asuna se moviera, tratando que no perdiera el equilibrio y que siguiera manteniéndose a flote.

Asuna se mantuvo expectante a los ojos de su compañero, buscando la calma y la fuerza en aquellos orbes, mientras percibía el movimiento de su cuerpo y sentía la magia escurrírsele.

De verdad estaba volando, de verdad lo hacía.

Y al mismo tiempo que en Kirito nacía una sonrisa sincera, en el corazón de la hada se creaba un sentimiento nuevo.

Asuna sonrió agradecida, sin poder creer lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta sintió ganas de llorar.

Pero todo se arruinó al desviar tantito su vista. Su mirada volvió a las nubes y al vacío, entonces una vez más se alteró, y por consecuencia a su repentino movimiento la ilusión se desvaneció y se soltó de su agarre con Kirito, cayendo de sentón en el suelo de oro.

─¡¿Asuna estás bien?! ─le preguntó Kirito desde arriba, él seguía volando.

Y ella también lo hizo, voló lo poco que le permitió su jaula, pero lo hizo, y con eso es feliz en su conciencia.

─¡Estoy excelente! ─rió jovial como respuesta, sorprendiendo y alegrando al pelinegro.

Estaba decidido. Haría lo posible para mantener esa sonrisa.

Por siempre.


	10. Chapter 10

─¡Lo hice! ¡De verdad lo hice! ¡Volé!

Cuando Kirito volvió a tener sus pies sobre el árbol pudo apreciar de mejor manera a una Asuna eufórica. Daba vueltas de aquí para allá con una enorme sonrisa mientras comentaba las mil y un emociones que la invadieron en esa experiencia. La castaña pareció como una niña pequeña, que le dio ternura mientras la veía, y sonreía inconsientemente.

Durante todo el relato de Asuna en ningún momento Kirito le quitó la vista de encima. Le gustaba verla, con sus ojos mieles brillosos y su enorme sonrisa.

La castaña se volteó y miró a la dirección del pelinegro, acercándose de manera lenta y sin romper la conexión en la que se sumieron sus miradas.

─Gracias Kirito, muchas gracias por todo.

Su tono de voz era más calmado, en sus delicadas facciones se notaba el profundo agradecimiento que le tenía.

Ella agarró los barrotes que le marcaban su límite cuando los alcanzó, en ese instante Asuna volvió a sentir odio hacia ellos, que le impedían ir más allá... Le impedían alcanzarlo a él.

─Ahora las palabras me faltan para expresarte mi sentir... Así que, creo que no me queda más que repetirte gracias las veces que pueda ─se carcajeó ligeramente la castaña.

Los ojos de Asuna mostraron curiosidad al notar que Kirito le extendía las manos, pero, importándole poco la razón de esto, las tomó sin duda alguna, sonriendo.

Kirito, con un gran gusto de su parte envolvió con cariño las manos ajenas, que cada vez parecían más cálidas al entrar en el sueve contacto. La miró a los ojos, y acercándose lo más que le permite el oro, le recitó sus palabras con suavidad:

─Calma, no tienes que agradecerme nada, Asuna. No es necesario.

─¿Seguro? ─lo miró dudativa, con una ceja alzada.

─Seguro.

_«O por lo menos, no aún.»_ Pensó el Spriggan para sus adentros.

Ambas hadas se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, observando atentamente a los ojos del otro, y sin separar ni un poco sus rostros.

Finalmente, Asuna llegó a separarse unos centímetros, aún manteniéndo la unión entre sus manos, y esbonzando una radiente sonrisa hacia él, extendió sus alas.

─¡¿Lo repetimos?!

Kirito rió ante la enorme emoción de Asuna que se percibía en su voz. ¿Por qué no? Aún no llega la tarde.

─Sólo una cosa, Kirito...

─¿Qué sucede Asuna? ─preguntó el mencionado ante la rápida calma que se manifestó en la castaña.

Fue entonces cuando, sus manos comenzaron a ser fuertemente aplastadas hasta causarle dolor, y Asuna portaba una sonrisa que lo mantuvo intranquilo.

─Ésta vez sin nada de magia, ¿de acuerdo?

Y además del miedo que lo recorrió ante ese tono amenazante, también lo acompañó la sorpresa al ver ese lado de la castaña.

─S-sí, ¡nada de magia esta vez! ─se apresuró en decir, esperando de esta forma que Asuna volviera a como antes.

Escuchando su respuesta deseada, Asuna liberó las manos de Kirito, notando éste el dolor de sus palmas y mirando sorprendido a la castaña, quién ahora poseía una sonrisa diferente.

─Perdón por eso, pero quería asegurarme de no recibir otro susto ─ella volvió a tomar sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos esta vez─. Kirito...

─¿Mm?

─Gracias.

Sí, se lo dijo pero no lo puede evitar. Está agradecida con él por llegar hasta ella, está agradecida con el mundo por guiarlo hasta su ser.

Debe de expresarlo, debe de gritarlo.

Él negó divertido y suspiró. Asuna seguía siendo ella hasta donde la conoce, y al mismo tiempo lo impresiona demostrándole que aún hay más en aquella hada por descubrir.

Al fin y al cabo un solo día no basta para conocerla del todo.

El día pasó, con las dos hadas practicando el vuelo a la vez que se compartían palabras y risas, disfrutando del tiempo juntos, sin más magia de por medio.

El sol cayó y la luna los acogió. Esa noche se fueron a dormir más tarde.

Y el segundo día se había esfumado.


	11. Chapter 11

_Llegaba la mañana._

─¡Buenos días Kirito!

Asuna ahora se levantaba con una sonrisa, y extendía sus alas para volar hasta arriba de su jaula y estar a la altura de Kirito, que a cada amanecer se posaba en una rama que aguantara su peso.

─Buenos días Asuna.

Él le sonreía y ella le devolvía el gesto.

_Llegaba la tarde._

Ambas hadas se sentaban y solían hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la mente. La conversación entre ellos nacía y fluía demasiado natural.

─¿Ella te ganó?

─Sí, es muy buena espadachína. La mejor que he conocido.

Kirito le seguía contando a Asuna como era el mundo bajo el árbol, y alguna que otra hazaña suya.

_Llegaba la noche._

En ese tiempo de tranquilidad, Kirito utilizaba su magia y le contaba a Asuna sobre los distintos hechizos que existían.

En ese tiempo de silencio, la hada castaña decía sus pensamientos al aire, y a veces, el pelinegro llegaba a responderlos.

─Recuerdo que, las primeras noches, intentaba tocar la luna.

─Podrías hacerlo...

En ese tiempo de tranquilidad y silencio, Asuna se reía de manera serena, y sonreía con sueño.

Esa había sido la rutina por _cuatro_ días, dónde nunca faltó el habla, la risa, y el aleteo de las alas impulsadas por el viento que iba y venía.

Asuna adoró esa rutina.

...

  
Era la tarde del _séptimo_ día.

Kirito y Asuna estaban sentados, como siempre, uno frente al otro. Mantenían un entretenido juego con sus manos mientras hablaban sobre los distintos cambios que podía adquirir el clima de pronto.

En un momento dado, Kirito se atrevió a comparar el clima con Asuna.

Ella, por supuesto que se sintió ofendida.

─¡Oye!

─¿Lo ves? ─había soltado divertido el Spriggan.

─¡Hmp! ¡Eres malo Kirito!

Soltó un puchero. Últimamente Kirito la molestaba mucho.

El juego entre sus manos paró, Asuna torció su boca cuando Kirito se rió. Pero, finalmente eso no le duró mucho a la castaña, que terminó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

─Ya, déjate de reír Kirito, me enojaré, ¿eh?

─¡Bueno bueno!, ya paro. Tranquila.

Ahora era el turno de la castaña de reír con ganas. Con una sonrisa, ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar por su jaula, y eventualmente, a volar cuando ya se cansó de andar sentada.

Kirito sólo la veía. Su sonrisa se mantenía ahí por ella, era feliz porque ella se veía feliz. Y ante este pensamiento, su rostro se puso serio mientras miraba a Asuna dando vueltas volando con una sonrisa.

Él no puede saber con seguridad cómo era Asuna antes de que llegara, cuando aún ella estaba sola. Pero no tiene dudas en que Asuna nunca estuvo así a como está ahora, sonriendo de una manera hermosa, pareciendo disfrutar de su encierro.

O al menos, de sobrellevarlo mejor.

Él también se levantó y empezó a volar para estar a una altura similar a la de Asuna. Respiró hondo preparándose para comenzar con lo que tenía planeado, llenándose de determinación.

Exhaló.

─Asuna ─llamó con firmeza, Asuna detuvo su especie de baile y lo miró de frente.

─¿Pasa algo, Kirito? ─preguntó extrañada de ver al pelinegro tan serio. No era común de él, al menos, por como ella lo conoce.

─Asuna, no había querido preguntar esto antes, pero... ─hizo una pausa, para mirar fijamente a sus ojos interrogantes.─ ¿Por qué estás aquí encerrada?

Asuna retuvo la respiración por unos momentos, impresionada por las palabras de Kirito; no esperaba que alguna vez tocara ese tema. ¿Por qué le pregunta eso? ¿Porqué tan de repente?

Tardó un poco en responder: ─¿Acaso... Acaso las leyendas no dicen nada sobre eso?

Asuna ya estaba consciente de que era una leyenda en el mundo de abajo, en una de sus tantas charlas con Kirito él le comentó sobre eso. Cuando se enteró, no quiso hablar mucho de ello, pensar en ella como una leyenda viviente se le hacía un poco raro.

Y la hizo tomar en cuenta muchas cosas.

─No, no dicen nada ─él seguía impasible─. Por eso te pregunto, Asuna.

La castaña se volteó. La mirada de Kirito le resultaba muy pesada.

─¿Por qué el interés?

─Asuna ─le llamó una vez más, queriendo que lo mirara─. ¿Existe alguna forma, de sacarte de aquí?

Perdió el equilibrio de su vuelo por unos segundos. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué Kirito le decía todo eso?

Miró sobre su hombro, y con expresión neutral y voz apagada dio su respuesta.

─No.

La mirada que portaba Asuna, era como el de la primera vez cuando la vió.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, no lo aceptará.

─No hay forma de que salga de aquí.

El pelinegro ya no estaba escuchando.

─Así que por favor, Kirito...

Agarró sus cosas, buscando aquel objeto que tan bien conoce.

─Deja el tema de lado, ¿está bien?

Un ruido agudo la asustó. Se volteó alarmada buscando saber lo que generó ese horrible sonido.

Lo que encontró fue a Kirito blandiendo una espada negra; la hacía impactar sobre los barrotes lo que ocasionaba esos agudos ruidos que la hacían temblar.

Se asustó. Kirito hacía caer su espada una y otra vez a una velocidad increíble para ella, esperando conseguir romper el oro y liberarla.

─¡¿Qué crees que haces Kirito?!

─¡¡Sacarte de aquí!!

─¡P-pero!

A cada golpe, ella retrocedía un poco más, a cada golpe, en sus ojos se juntaban sus lágrimas para derramar. Asuna podía notar la gran determinación que había en esos oscuros ojos. Eso no podía ser posible, ¿cierto? De verdad, ¿de verdad habría una forma de salir?

¿De escapar?

Los impactos de su espada contra aquellos barrotes lo hacían retroceder más de lo que quisiera, no parecía lograr nada, y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. Tenía que lograrlo, debía de lograrlo... Por ella, y sólo por ella. Tenía que conseguirlo de alguna manera.

De alguna manera...

La forma violenta en la que comenzó a lanzar sus ataques ya lo estaban cansando, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de abandonar.

Y ante un último impacto, los barrotes vibraron y lanzaron a Kirito hasta chocar con el tronco del árbol.

Lo que recibió fue un tipo de onda, de una advertencia.

─¡Kirito! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ─Asuna gritó preocupada, acercándose hasta donde pudo.

─Agh, ¿magia? ─murmuró para sí. Ni tenía que sorprenderse, era de esperarse algo como eso protegiendo la jaula.

Pero ahora que sabía que había magia de por medio, y una muy poderosa, ¿cómo vencerla? Él no tiene el nivel para romper eso, ni ninguna otra de sus espadas podría hacerlo, se necesitaría algo más. Algo especial...

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, Asuna suspiró aliviada de ver que estaba bien. Con mucha normalidad Kirito se acercó a Asuna, quién le sonreía de manera reconfortante.

Alzó su oscura mirada para observarla, listo para decir el final.

─Que alivio, eso fue peligroso Kirito. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿si?

─Asuna yo-

─Fue un lindo detalle el que lo intentaras, pero déjalo, es lo mejor.─ lo interrumpió en sus palabras, soltando las suyas con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. Ya todo volvería a la...

─Me voy a ir Asuna. Regresaré al mundo bajo.

Tarde o temprano pasaría, y al meditar sobre la situación, era la mejor opción para lograr el objetivo.

─¿Q-qué? ─soltó titubeante la castaña, al salir de la sorpresa─ ¿T-te, te irás? ─retrocedía lentamente, aún en su vuelo, ni ella misma entendía cómo es que aún no perdía estabilidad y caía.

─Sí, lo haré ─se dirigió hacia sus cosas─. Pero te prometo algo, Asuna...

La oji-miel se abrazó, y contempló a Kirito con su semblante serio y cargando sus cosas. Ahora de verdad las lágrimas saldrían y se derramarían.

─Volveré. Volveré Asuna, y cuando eso suceda, tú vendrás conmigo.

La primera gota cayó.

─Hasta entonces, sigue volando...

Sus ojos conectaron, y esa sería la última vez que vería aquellos ojos oscuros de un color verde, iguales al bosque. Tuvo vista de su espalda, y más lágrimas cayeron. Kirito se fue, y una vez más, estaba sola.

Terminó cayendo, sus alas cedieron y su colchón la acogió.

─Más vale que no sea mentira, ¿sí?

Susurró al solitario viento, y cerrando sus ojos deseó que todo estuviera bien.


	12. Chapter 12

Parpadeó un poco, queriendo acostumbrarse al panorama que lo recibía. Sonrió enorme al saber dónde estaba, no es que hubiera pasado una eternidad en el árbol del mundo, pero, se sentía como si no hubiera estado ahí en un largo, largo, tiempo.

Estaba de vuelta en su mundo, parado en la ciudad de _Aarun._

Miró a su alrededor, feliz de estar de nuevo allí, el aire lo sintió más caliente de lo normal por acostumbrarse a las heladas mañanas del árbol, a pesar que las ráfagas eran frescas por estar en primavera.

Volteó a la dirección del viento, y la sombra del árbol lo hizo ponerse serio. Tardó varios días para bajar y le tomará un buen para volver a subir, debía darse prisa para hacer del tiempo lo más corto posible.

Decidido, caminó por las calles de la ciudad llena de varias razas de hadas en busca de una sola persona. Sólo espera que sí esté allí, sino, no sabría como contactarla.

Al llegar a las puertas de una taberna, entró esperando encontrar a su amiga, conociéndola, seguro a de estar ahí.

Se adentró y miró por todos lados esperando reconocerla. El lugar estaba a reventar y las risas junto a la música le daban un aire animado.

─¡Eh! ¡Kirito!

Y aunque sí reconocía esa voz que lo detuvo, no era la que buscaba. Pero igual, no es que se molestara, siempre era bueno ver a un viejo amigo.

Se volteó para encararlo. ─¡Klein! Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

─¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! ¡¿Que hay de ti?! Creí que estos lugares no eran lo tuyo, ¡sin mencionar que desapareciste del mapa por un buen tiempo! ¿Dónde estabas, ah?

─Ah, ya sabes... Andando por aquí y por allá en una aventura, nada nuevo.

─Claaro, seguro andabas con una chica ¿eh, Kirito? ─habló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona, y después soltó una carcajada, sabiendo que el hablar de esas cosas molestaba al pelinegro.

El Spriggan quiso ocultar su sonrojo girando la cabeza, pues por primera vez su amigo tenía razón.

─¡Como sea! ¡Eso no importa! ─exclamó llamando la atención de Klein, él no actuaba así─. Estoy buscando a Leafa, ¿la has visto?

─¡Oh, sí, Leafa-chan! ─cambió su mueca interesada por una sonrisa─ Está por el fondo. Tienes suerte, si no me equivoco hoy se va de Aarun.

─En el fondo, de acuerdo. ¡Gracias Klein! Fue un gusto verte.

─Igual, Kirito. ¡A la próxima más te vale contarme de tus aventuras, ¿oíste?!

Rió ante el grito del Salamander que escuchó a pesar de ya estar lejos. Continuó recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, adentrándose más al fondo. Se empezó a escuchar gritos y vitores, junto al sonido de algo caer.

Entonces su mirada se posó en una cabellera rubia, y sonrió.

─¡Yujú! ¡Volví a ganar señores! Ya saben como es, dejen el dinero en la mesa, sí, justo así.

Al estar a unos cuantos pasos, no pudo evitar reír y negar con la cabeza. Leafa, su rubia amiga estaba apostando y arrasaba con todo aquel que osara enfrentársele en ese juego de cartas.

Recordó que una vez le dijo que era una pequeña forma suya de ganar dinero, pero no la usaba siempre, sin embargo, se divertía mucho cuando la usaba.

─Leafa ─llamó decidiendo por una vez poner todo sobre la mesa.

Ella lo miró.

─¿Uh? ¡Kirito! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! Desapareciste, ¿dónde estuviste? ─negó con su cabeza feliz─ Más importante, ¿qué haces aquí?

─¿Recuerdas que me prometiste un viaje? Vengo a cobrártelo.

─Ah, ¿eso? ─regresó su cabeza a su dinero ganado, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que le decía el Spriggan─ Está bien, supongo. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ahorita, verdad?

La miró a sus ojos esmeralda, sabiendo muy bien lo que le querían decir. Suspiró, de todas maneras, aún tenía que hacer los preparativos.

─¿Que te parece si nos vemos en el centro de la ciudad en una hora y media? Tú sigues divirtiéndote y yo me preparo.

─¡Hecho! ─le sonrió agradecida─ Te veo en hora y media.

Asintió, y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

─¡Bien señores, ¿alguien más?! ¡Vamos, que no muerdo!

...

Llevó sus manos al aire, estirándose toda. Estaba un poco cansada, pero no importaba mucho, cuando terminara de hacer sus cosas buscaría alguna posada barata y descansaría.

A su lado sintió el aterrizaje de su amigo, le sonrió, y cuando le confirmó que ya estaba listo, emprendieron vuelo.

─Entonces ¿a dónde vas?

─¿Que mis ropas no te dicen nada? ─preguntó con burla.

─Hmp, me gustaría creer que es mentira.

Siguieron volando por un rato más, hasta que se detuvieron, y Leafa llamó al transporte.  
Poco después, una enorme criatura blanca hacía acto de presencia.

─¡Tonky! ¡Te extrañé!

La criatura pareció responderle en su idioma, lo que enterneció a Leafa, para acto seguido subirse a él y abrazarle ─de cierta forma─.

─Pues entonces abordo, Kirito, que Tonky no te esperará.

Haciéndole caso a la rubia, y dándole unas cuantas palmadas al animal en su lomo en señal de saludo, avanzaron directo a su destino.

─Tengo curiosidad, ¿a que irás allá?

─Voy a buscar algo ─se limitó a responder.

─¿Vas a tardar? También podría recojerte.

─Suena genial, pero sí creo tardar mucho. ¿Tú que harás después?

─Pensaba en volver a mi territorio por unos días. Pero quizá si pueda venir a recojerte.

─¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?

La temperatura cada vez bajaba más.

─¿No es obvio? Eres mi amigo, y no quiero que seas una hada congelada.

─Exageras.

Esa despreocupación que poseía a veces llegaba a irritarla. Al menos va abrigado y se ve preparado.

─Intenta al menos un aproximado.

─Quince días ─volteó a verle sorprendida─. Dame quince días, Leafa.

─¿Tanto? ─alcanzó a decir de la sorpresa, enserio que las diosas se amparen de él.

─Es un aproximado, espero lograrlo en quince días.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, y las frías corrientes de aire les dieron la bienvenida. Habían llegado.

─No sé lo que planeas, pero si no estás listo en quince días, considérate muerto, eh.

─Qué poca fé —se levantó, preparado para una nueva aventura─. Nos vemos en quince días, Leafa.

Ella asintió. ─¡Buena suerte!

Entonces se dejó caer, permitiéndose sentir esa sensación de caída libre. Abrió sus alas negras y emprendió el vuelo.

Había regresado a las profundidades de Jötunheimr.


	13. Chapter 13

Se acurrucó más en sus sábanas, sentía el aire más frío de lo normal.

Al igual que su soledad.

Habían pasado treinta y cuatro días desde que su compañero, Kirito, se había ido. Habían pasado treinta y cuatro noches, y esa era la mañana treinta y cinco.

Era, extraño. Desde que él se fue, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento a su perspectiva, y sentía más fuerte la soledad. Esa sensación estaba más presente.

Y con su perspectiva del tiempo cambiada, se comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas. ¿Cuánto exactamente llevaba ahí encerrada? ¿De verdad era tanto el tiempo que imaginó? No, el que fuera una _❝leyenda❞_ se lo confirmaba, estaba ahí desde un largo tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué? Nunca lo cuestionó, pero ahora que experimentó la compañía, el diálogo, las risas, las nuevas emociones que la invadieron con la llegada de Kirito...

¿Por qué?

Sólo sabía que estaba encerrada, una voz le decía que era por su bien, y era todo, nunca más la volvió a escuchar, y solo era ella.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo, exhaló. No quería aferrarse al hilo de esperanza que le dejó Kirito, pero a cada segundo crecía. Crecía el deseo, y el anhelo de volver a verle.

Treinta y cuatro días habían pasado, esa era la mañana treinta y cinco y la noche pasará a formar parte de ese número también, y entonces habría pasado un día más. Un día más sin que él llegara.

Intenta dormir, como única salida que tiene para escapar del tiempo y la realidad, y se repite un mismo pensamiento, hasta caer en el mundo de los sueños.

_«Por favor, vuelve...»_


	14. Chapter 14

Ya era un nuevo día, hace algunas horas que el sol se había alzado con grandeza para iluminar al mundo. Mientras que el viento andaba como siempre libre sin temor a pasar junto a ella una y otra vez.

Aunque ya estuviera despierta no quería abrir sus ojos. Sería la misma vista, las mismas pequeñas flores, las mismas ramas, las mismas hojas...

Suspiró, ¿cuanto más tendría que esperar?

Se volteó en la cama, buscando otra posición y queriendo huir a algún rincón de su mente. Entonces, cuando creyó que esa sería otra mañana tranquila y silenciosa, pasó de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos exaltada y su corazón se alteró.

Otra vez se escuchaba ese agudo ruido que le causaba escalofríos, rápidamente se enderezó queriendo confirmar lo que se esperaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron. ¡Era él! ¡Había regresado!

─¡Kirito! ¡Volviste!

Se levantó y se quiso acercar al pelinegro, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino cuando los barrotes vibraron y la hicieron temblar. Él... Repetía lo mismo de aquella vez.

─¡Kirito, detente! ¡Ya lo intentaste y no funcionó! ¡Para!

─¡Lo prometí Asuna! ─gritó, mientras giraba para darle más fuerza al impacto─ ¡Cuando volviera, te sacaría de aquí!

Él hubiera querido darle al menos un saludo a la castaña, pero si terminaba de una vez por todas con el encierro, sería mucho, mucho mejor.

─¿Y si no funciona? ¡Te puedes lastimar, déjalo ya!

─¡No! ─habló con firmeza, asustando un poco a Asuna.

❝Cuando el volviera❞. ella pensaba que sería diferente, no que ocurriera lo mismo de nuevo. ¿Lo lograría? ¿Lo haría...?

Hubo un impacto más, y salió disparado hacia atrás como la otra vez. Asuna se llevó sus manos al pecho, era inútil.

─Kirito... Basta ya, es imposible...

─¡No! ─repitió con la misma fuerza y determinación─ ¡Me niego a aceptarlo, tiene que funcionar!

─¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Olvídalo, es inútil, imposible, no se va a conseguir!

Levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropajes, inhaló profundo, preparándose. Iba a funcionar, lo notó, notó esa grieta. Sólo tenía que insistir más.

Se puso en posición de ataque, y aunque Asuna no lo supiera, intuía que lo volvería a hacer. La castaña ahora se llevó sus manos a su ojos, cubriéndolos. Ya no quería ver nada, toda la situación la exasperaba.

─¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo, Kirito? ─murmuró, de fondo se escuchaban los espadazos que el Spriggan lanzaba─ Detente...

Cada vez más, un poco más y se lograría.

─Yo nunca podré-

Y cuando sentía emerger lágrimas de impotencia, un ruido más fuerte se escuchó, seguido de varios más, que eran difíciles de ignorar y no pudo evitar ver.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, no podía creerlo. Kirito estaba ahí, jadeando y con varios barrotes en el suelo, que hacían la abertura perfecta para que una persona entrara... O saliera.

─¿Irme?...

¿Eso era real?

Fue entonces que se fijó en la espada que portaba Kirito. Era majestuosa, de un color dorado en la mayoría y parecía pesada. ¿Con eso lo logró?

─¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo hiciste...!

─Detalles ─dijo y enfundó la espada que le costó quince días conseguir, pero que valió la pena. Sonrió hacia ella─. Ven, Asuna, eres libre ahora.

No lo creyó posible, más sin embargo, la mano de Kirito que estaba abierta para ella cruzaba limpiamente la jaula, ahora ya no había nada que le impidiera salir.

Le miró la mano enguantada, un poco dudosa. Entonces sintió el viento en su espalda, guiando sus cabellos al frente y a la salida, como motivándole a seguir, y de una vez por todas irse de ahí.

Sonrió, y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Caminó a pasos cortos, aún sin creerse que fuera real todo eso, pero, al volver a tocar la mano de Kirito, y sentir una vez más su calidez, lo supo. Aquello era real, era real que cruzó el espacio que antes le aprisionaba, era real el estar tocando con sus pies el tronco del árbol... Era real el tener al pelinegro de frente.

Cuando él finalmente se encontró con esa espada de leyenda, supo que funcionaría. El encontrarse con Asuna lo hizo recapacitar sobre todas las leyendas que guarda su mundo. Si ella existía, ¿por qué las demás no?

Con la espada santa en sus manos, tenía razón al saber que cumpliría su objetivo.

─¿Ves? ─comentó cansado, pero con una sonrisa radiante─ Te dije que te sacaría, y que cuando volviera, tú vendrías conmigo.

Las lágrimas le daban a sus ojos mieles un toque brilloso, era hermosa, esa imágen era hermosa.

─Lo hiciste, de verdad lo hiciste...

─Las personas definitivamente deberían tener más fé en mí.

No le entendió por completo, pero la castaña se rió. Miró a su alrededor, sin ningún barrote que entorpezca su visión, ahora podía tener todo al alcance. Entonces, quiso reír de felicidad.

Finalmente su sueño se cumplió. Era _libre_.

─Vamos Asuna.

─¿A dónde?

─A cualquier lado ─le había dicho mirando al mar de nubes─. Ahora puedes ir a cualquier lado a explorar y conocer. Podrás recorrer cielo y tierra... Y yo me encargaré de guiarte.

El enlace con sus manos se afianzó, Kirito jaló suavemente a Asuna, y ésta, entendió lo que tenía en mente.

─O-oye, ¿estás seguro? Podría caerme.

─Sé que ya no eres primeriza ─volteó a verla con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza─. Ya deberías saberlo, si te llegas a caer, ahí estaré yo para sostenerte.

Asuna expresaba alivio, alivio por las palabras de Kirito, y alivio por que todo haya terminado así.

Se sujetó de él por su cuello, por precaución, sabiendo que aquello no era una ilusión y que ese cielo era real. Él en cambio, colocó sus manos en su cintura, y ambos en unos cuantos pasos extendieron sus alas y se encontraban en el aire.

Miró hacia abajo, viendo las nubes desde otra perspectiva. Sus pies que colgaban en el aire, parecían estar encima de algo muy acojedor. Si lo tocara, tenía el presentimiento de que sólo sentiría suavidad.

Se abrazó más a Kirito.

─Hey... ¿Ahora sí puedo darte las gracias?

─Sí, ahora sí. Es el momento adecuado.

─Así que sólo esperabas este momento ─rió un poco, levantó su rostro y lo encaró. Lo tenía más cerca que nunca, podía apreciar con más claridad la profundidad de sus ojos, y está segura que los suyos se llenaron de agua otra vez─. Gracias. Muchísimas gracias por todo Kirito. Por haber aparecido, por haber hablado conmigo, por eliminar la soledad, por sacarme de ahí...

El sonrió ladino.

─Bueno, eres merecedora de ver el mundo con tus propios ojos. No por medio de la imaginación, ni por la magia. Nada se compara a la realidad.

Hizo que ambos dieran una vuelta lo que alertó un poco a Asuna, haciendo que se aferrara más a él. El soltó una carcajada.

─Entonces, ¿me acompañarás a partir de ahora, cierto?

─Por supuesto. Hasta el fin del muuundo ─a modo de juego, giró con Asuna un poco rápido varias veces, haciendo varias vueltas.

─¡Oye! No hagas eso.

El pelinegro soltó otra carcajada. Asuna infló un poco sus mejillas e intentó estar a una altura mayor a la de él.

─Entonces es una promesa, Kirito.

Juntó sus frentes, y de esa manera, Kirito podía apreciar con más claridad la profundidad de los ojos de Asuna.

─Es una promesa, Asuna.

La hada castaña, respiró el aire de la libertad, y disfrutó del contacto más cercano con su compañero. Ambos sonrieron enormemente y soltaron risas joviales, felices de todo, felices de lo que sería el ahora.

Ahora ambos podrían entender los sentimientos que nacieron con la llegada del otro en su recorrido, juntos.

Entre las leyendas existentes, la más hablada por las hadas desde tiempos inmemoriales es la del _el hada del árbol._ De aquella hada hija de Titania, la reina de todas las hadas, que se la pasó toda su vida encerrada en una enorme jaula de pájaro hecha de oro. Se decía que era una belleza solitaria, nadie nunca supo si era verdad...

Nadie, a excepción de uno, supo que aquella hada mítica sí existió. Que añoraba con volar y salir de su prisión.

Nadie podía saber, que a aquella hada legendaria se le cumplió su sueño, experimentó la libertad de un vuelo junto a alguien más.

Aquella hada castaña bailó en el viento, gozando de su libertad, gozando de su felicidad. Aquella hada castaña bailó en el cielo, amando su compañía, amando la cercanía.

En ese momento, la tan hablada leyenda, dejó de existir.

FIN.


End file.
